Ghost lies
by hermione169242
Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional.... Rating T just in case...and OF COURSE! TATE FINALLY UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Ghost Lies

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional...i'm not too good at summaries...just keep reading:D **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

NCIS fan fiction

Ghost Lies

Chapter one-ghost lies

Melinda took a glance around the room and noticed all the kids were seated in certain spots, each away from the one lonesome spot by the window. Gripping her books hard, she walked on ahead, eager to just get through with the first day. Laying her books down on the wood table she sat in the blue chair. The view outside the window brought a gloomy daze on her face as she saw the clouds roaming around free in dark consistencies. On some days it just seemed lazy, and on others it seemed like it was the only thing that made her day.

She wasn't the typical girl she sought out to be or looked like. Her long dark hair swayed with every movement she made and her beautiful eyes told lies of her life. Her smile penetrated through each heart, but that's not what made her different. What made her different was the fact that she could see and hear other spirits. The moaning of the ghosts could drive anyone to the loony bin, but for her, it was like a serene universe of paranormal activity. Only her best friend, Sean, knew what was going on in her world. Too bad he would be the only one.

Anthony DiNozzo rose from his seat, causing it to squeak in anger. The dark night made him nervous as he waited for his partner, Kate Todd, to come in to the bullpen. The mood glowed a dirty orange, as if in fear of what might happen. Something was up, he just wasn't' sure what it was. He stood by the large windows, wondering when Kate would come.

"What is it Tony?" Kate came in, her backpack hanging on one shoulder, her face flushed red from running up here. "Something's up Kate. I can feel it in my gut. Gibbs called and said we had a case." "So what's different about that? We get cases everyday Tony." Kate replied looking like she was about to slap him for making her rush. "This one is different. I don't know how, but it is. As soon as everyone else get's here, we're gonna go look at the body." Tony had the most worried look on his face. Gibbs stormed from the side towards the interrogation room, reasons unknown, into the bullpen. "Gibbs." Gibbs's blue eyes pierced into the two agents in a way that would freeze water. "We got a body. We got a 'friend' who might be a suspect. You two go check out the body and try to get an ID. Get Ducky there, to get the body. NOW!" With final words, Kate and Tony rushed off, wondering why Gibbs wouldn't' be there.

The body of Melinda Scott lay in a heap on the cold marble floor of the large mansion. Her dark hair shinned with the blood soaked in it and her hands on either side of her body lay in a heap, with big gashes tears across her chest. Kate snapped pictures, while Tony bagged and tagged evidence. "Tony. What do you think happened?" Tony slide beside her, still glancing around for more evidence. "I don't know. It looks like a bear attack or something, but it's impossible in the house." The dazed, confused look on his face, expressed perfectly how Kate felt at the moment. "Ducky! Its' yours!" Tony called out as Ducky and Palmer dragged their equipment through the 10 yard area from the door, to the middle where the body lay in a cold disarray.

Off to the side, by the NCIS van, Kate and Tony leaned on the side talking. "Why are we working this case Tony?" There was no relation between the young girl and Navy, and that was an unusual case. "I don't know. I think it's because her father was a Navy instructor, but he hasn't seen his daughter for like five years now. Said there was something "special" about her." Kate stared at Tony, hoping he would elaborate further, but no explanation came.

Gibbs paced through the cold room, looking into the two-way mirror for any sign of movement from the suspect at hand, Sean Taylor. His brown shaggy hair covered his hazel brown eyes that were filled with passion, for something that was remained unknown. His hands clasped together, and beads of sweat poured down his body. He knew something, but he wasn't about to spill it out just yet.

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked in the orange painted rooms, slamming the door hard behind him. "So…there something you want to tell us, cuz now would be the good time to say it." He leaned in, staring the young boy down as Sean's eyes clouded with fear. "She's dead isn't she?" Somehow, the _she_ was irrelevant. The fact that he _knew_ was worth so much more right now. "Who is she? What's her name?" The boy took a huge breath of air and let it out heavily followed with a forced gulp. "Her name is…was…Melinda Scott. She was my best friend." Suddenly the brown eyes filled with pools of tears that poured down his cheeks and under his chin before landing on the already tear-stained blue t-shirt that hung loosely of his body. Giving up, Gibbs walked out of the room, leaving the wounded boy alone with himself. The minute Gibbs left the room to where he could not see what was going on behind him, Sean picked up his head, and gave a small devious chuckle. "There's more than meets the eye Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There's much more."

**Hey guys!  
I wanna thank u for all the lovely reviews for my other stories...it made/makes me wanna write more...  
this is a new type of story that i thought i might try out...  
like always...read and review and let me know if you think i should continue...i know this one chapter is not much to go on, but still...read and review guys!  
thanks so much!  
love always  
Ish  
P.S...any other comments or stuff you wanna let me know...review it:D and dont be afraid to critizize...I don't mind...**


	2. Much More

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional...i'm not too good at summaries...just keep reading:D **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

Chapter two-much more

Kate and Tony walked through the room, taking as much pictures as needed. Kate walked in to the girl's room and got the shock of her life. It wasn't painted pink with posters of heartthrobs everywhere. No, this room was so much more different. The young girl's room was filled with black posters on the plain, almost sickly white walls. On the desk in the corner was a computer, the outer frame colored in with meaningless symbols. "Tony!" Kate called as she took pictures of the screen saver of a ghastly looking ghost creeping around in a graveyard. "Wow. This chick as issues." Tony's gloved hand moved the mouse in some discomfort. The screen popped up and Kate and Tony shrank back in fear. On the screen, was pictures of Tony and Kate, scratch marks photoshopped across their faces. "How?" The words Kate whispered echoed as the curtains on the window blew with a breeze that was never there.

Gibbs sat in his desk, twirling slightly back and forth in the chair, his eyes closed. "Gibbs?" Abby whispered in his ear. He jumped back, causing the chair to roll towards the back and Abby to recoil, her black pig-tails swinging rapidly. "What Abby?" Gibbs got up and walked towards the windows. "I was wondering if that guy, whose name I kind of forgot, was still in interrogation?" Before Gibbs could even reply, Kate and Tony came rushing in, out of breath, rambling about something or the other. "Yes Abby, he is. Will you two stop acting like two year olds and speak English?" Gibbs glared. Tony and Kate gave each other a look. Taking a deep breath in, they began once again. "She…" "We think…" "Well I'm not sure if…" They aggressively replied. "Hang on! Kate you first." Gibbs demanded, his blue eyes icing down. Tony pouted as the three of them walked back towards their desks. "We went there. Took pictures. Her computer screen had pictures Gibbs. Of Tony and me. With our faces scared up and stuff." Gibbs eyes swung upward from his paperwork on the desk to the two out-of-breath agents. Gibbs picked up the remote to the plasma screen in the middle of the room and clicked a button. The screen switched to the interrogation room that Sean was being held in. The only thing he was doing was staring into the camera, staring hard. And muttering some words, not understandable to the team. The whole team just stood there gazing at the reflection of themselves on the screen which suddenly became fuzzy with snow.

The brown eye came closer and closer until you could see inside. Inside Sean's mind.

_Melinda ran through a dark desolate street, unable to find someone to help her. The houses lined up on the side were covered up by the darkness and shadows of the long fingers from the tree branches. The tree branches seemed to be clawing at her, trying to take her into their evil world where nothing was right…or normal. The howling of the wind screamed through the crisp cool night air, surrounding the young girl with fears. Her feet pounded on the concrete hard, her heart pounding like a set of tribal drums beating in her head. As she ran, she glanced around hoping that someone would see her, but no one could. The orange moon glowed intensely, helping her only to see her feet filled with blisters from running so fast, long and hard. Suddenly the pounding of footsteps arose behind her and she ran faster and faster by each second. The footsteps came closer and she just couldn't' leave them behind. Reaching into her purse, she fondled with the keys that were located at the bottom of her crimson red purse. Finally, she stopped in front of a Victorian mansion that was more like a haunted house at night then anything else. Opening the door, she took a deep breath and sighed, wishing that it was all over. She walked through the lonely marble floor, her long hair sticking to her back with sweat. The big front door burst open and the gleam of a large butcher knife gleamed in the low light from the moon. Melinda let out a loud scream only there was no sound…a quick decisive slice from left to right ended her life right then and there. Her dark hair shinned with the blood soaked in it and her hands on either side of her body lay in a heap, with big gashes tears across her chest. After a few seconds, the sound of a clatter of the butcher knife fell on the floor, and the killer dropped to his knees, releasing soft warm tears from his brown eyes full of fear. _

Sean gasped out loud suddenly, as if coming out a dream. Remembering the sight of her body and how he found her, he started crying hard. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be and he knew that. He was supposed to have a good life, with a wonderful friend, only now….she was gone. Gone into the world of oblivion and he didn't' even know he did it.

**HEY! Thank you guys for the great reviews...with reveiws like that how can i not right mroe right?  
so hey...thanks for being patient and stuff...with school and the PSATs comming up, and grades and stuff, i havn't had a lot of time to write, and i'm sure that i'll have more written before my b-day(November 21) and so ya'll hopefully check it out during thanksgiving, not like i'm doing anything then, so i'll write!**

**Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think...oo and something new! tell me what i should add more off(like more TATE, dont worry it will be comming in the next chapter) and more of less...and let me know what your favorite part is, so i can include more if you guys like!**

**THANKS SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN!  
Ish**


	3. He Did It

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional...i'm not too good at summaries...just keep reading:D **

**Rated: T for references and bad language**

Chapter Three-he did it

Sean laid in his bed, his eyes open wide. His deep breathing set of the alarm in his mind. Suddenly, he rose up, as if he had come from the dead and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. His mother lay in the living room, asleep with the t.v on and a bottle of beer in her hand. He walked out the door and started running down the desolate street, the street lights flickering with each pass he made.

'_Run Sean. Run. You can do it. It's not gonna be hard to get that NCIS chick. The brunette one. You hit her and your clear of everything. Hurry up!' _The voice in his head screamed at him. His heart pounded and his mind raced. He didn't even know where she lived, but he seemed to know where he needed to go. The midnight sky glowed with the moon which hid behind scratchy trees and branches. He soon came to an old set of apartment buildings. Old in time, but looked new. He advanced towards the door but was stopped by a security guard.

"Excuse me sir. You can't go in there." The polite security guard muttered from the cold, his breath visible with the harsh smell of alcohol. Sean retracted his hand far back and lunged it forward making contact with the strong jaw line of the man's face. The man recoiled and hit his head on the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Sean flicked his hair back with one smooth swift movement and went in to the third floor and fifth room.

From inside he could hear the shallow sound of the t.v, and someone rustling around. With the limit on talking, he assumed that the woman inside, Special Agent Kate Todd, was alone. He crept about outside her door until he was sure that she was inside her room and the television was off. _'Come on Sean. All you have to do is kill her. Kill that little twit and all of this will be over. All of it. Now. Do it now. You wait much longer and you loose your chance. Do it NOW!' _Pulling his small pocket knife, he slipped into the keyhole of the door and started to twist and turn it until he heard a small click of the door unlocking.

Kate came home unlocking her door and tossing her purse and scarf on the couch ahead of her and then closing the door and locking it behind her. Her whole way home, she had a uneasy feeling that she was being followed. Only when she checked her rear view mirror when she was driving home, she could see nothing, yet that didn't help her uneasiness. It only made it worse. Shaking the feeling she took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and settled herself on the couch. Leaning forward, she picked up the remote and the brown coffee table in front of her and turned on the T.V. She folded her legs under her and leaned back on the couch, taking sips of her drink ever few seconds. For a few moments, the uneasiness feeling she had vanished, but now it came back.

When she heard scuffling sounds from outside her door, she began to panic. Getting up, she quietly, almost stealthily, she got her gun and placed it back on the clip on her hip. She walked towards the door only to find shadows of a pair of feet pacing heavily on the other side of the door. _'Come on Kate. You know what to do. You are a Special Agent for Christ sake. Call up Gibbs and tell him. Then go in your room and shoot the bastard whose staking out behind your door if he walks in.' _Making up her mind, she turned off the television, grabbed her purse and ran into her room and shut the door, her breathing increasing. She jumped on her bed and dumped the contents of her purse onto her bed. Her fingers scrambled through the inanimate objects, such as her lipstick, her PDA and a few other odds and ends until she found her cell phone. With shaking fingers, she went through her phone book to find Gibbs and then pressed call. From outside she could hear the door unlocking. _'Come on Kate. Why are you so freaked out? You took out Ari Haswari and your scared of some random guy who probably just wants to rob you? What the heck is happening to you Todd? What happened to you being fearless? Oh, yeah! It vanished when u saw those pictures of you and Tony! Crap. Pick up the damn phone Gibbs! PICK IT UP!' _She screamed in her head. "Gibbs." He finally answered. "Gibbs! Someone's breaking into my apartment. I know I could always shoot him. It seems different than normal. It's that stupid gut feeling like something's going wrong. Gibbs get someone over here please." She whispered into the phone, just as she heard footsteps walking around her apartment. "Kate. Calm down. I got Tony coming over there now. Get your gun and don't second guess yourself. Shoot him if you have to. You second guess yourself and your gonna have to deal with me!"

Sean Taylor heard whispering coming from the bedroom and began to panic. _'Did I do this wrong? Is someone else here?' _When he heard the click of the phone, the sound almost thundering through the deep silence, he knew he had to act quickly. Kicking the door down, he advanced inward, a silencer targeted outward. His first sight was Kate, on the bed her gun drawn out, a deep look in her eyes. "Sean?" Her confusion did not falter her bearing as she held on strong with her look and her gun. "No. Not Sean. He's just a plain wimp. He wouldn't dare do this. No…I'm Kyle. It's rare that Sean lets people see this side of him. This side of him. The side which is basically me." Kate narrowed her eyes in a little bit more, still not wavering her gun. '_So this guy has a split personality. Yeah 'cause things can't get anymore weird. Tony hurry up.' _Sean's eyes narrowed cautiously, unaware of the thoughts running through Kate's mind. All he knew was that he needed to kill her and end this. End this investigation. Make it a cold case. Kate noticed his finger on the trigger. Each second, which felt like an eternity in mind, his finger closed in on the trigger. '_Don't second guess yourself. Shoot him if you have to.' _Gibb's voice rang in her mind. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled the trigger. Sensing her movements, almost like a Special Agent himself, he pulled his trigger at the same time. Two bullets, each similar, yet different in their own way, sped past each other, ready to strike whatever came in it's path. Kate ducked just in time that Sean's, or Kyle's, just grazed her arm. Kate's bullet however, rammed straight into his shoulder, enough to throw him off balance. Kate took this opportunity to kick him down and run to the door. Almost out the door, she was stopped by the sudden yank of her hair. Kyle, up once again, was on her tail. '_What is he? Something supernatural or something? There's no way he'd be up by now!'_ Kate thought as she squirmed around. Finally, Kyle had on hand around her neck, ready to snap it if provoked, and his other hand, firmly holding the gun to her temple. He dragged her out of her apartment, just when they both could hear the loud ringing of her cell phone, which still lay on her bed in her room.

* * *

**Hey guys! i know it's been a really really relaly long time since iv'e posted chapters for this story up. but i wrote this chapter and i might even have another one soon! thanks for being patient, i know it was a long wait! I hope you really like this chapter, i know my chpaters are really short and stuff, but i hope they are still good enough for you guys!  
read and reveiw guys! please and thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed it i really do! Love you guys!  
Ish**


	4. Kidnapped

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional...i'm not too good at summaries...just keep reading:D **

**Rated: T for references and bad language**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four-Kidnapped

"Tony. Go get Kate now. Someone's breaking into her house. I think it might be the friend. Sean what's-his-face. Go get her. Make sure she's okay. Then report back to me! GO! Kate… Kate. Calm down. I got Tony coming over there now. Get your gun and don't second guess yourself. Shoot him if you have to. You second guess yourself and your gonna have to deal with me!" Tony rushed out of the bullpen and scrambled down the stairs, knowing the elevator would take way to long. He jumped into the car and began speeding down the dark street until he came to an apartment building. Climbing out of the car, he grabbed his cell and began running up the stairs. "Kate. Pick up the damn phone. Pick it up. Pick it up." He looked up the stairs to see how much further he had to go, unfortunately it was a long way.

Kyle had on hand around her neck, ready to snap it if provoked, and his other hand, firmly holding the gun to her temple. He dragged her out of her apartment, just when they both could hear the loud ringing of her cell phone, which still lay on her bed in her room.

Tony ran up when he heard a shriek, only to find the doorway to her apartment empty, and the door wide open, swinging back and forth lightly with the wind. With no hesitation, he took out his holstered weapon with a click, and pointed it forward, entering the room. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, not from what he knew about Kate. He stepped into the bedroom, gun still ready to fire, and got a jolt through his body. Not just because this was where Kate would sleep every night, but because her cell phone lay on the couch, blinking and beeping, something that he knew was to let the owner know that they had missed calls. "Shit." Tony called out into the silence, holstering his weapon once again. Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed Gibbs. "She's not here Gibbs. Her cell is still on the bed, and there's no sign of anything. I'll double check everything." Tony said cautiously into the phone. Honestly, what was he supposed to do now? "Check the door for signs of breaking and entering. In the meantime, I'll get McGee on his way over." Gibbs replied into the phone. Tony could tell, from the four years they had worked together, that Gibbs really had no lead for what to do. "Sure thing boss. Boss? I'm really sorry…I messed up." Tony whispered, imagining Kate trapped somewhere. It didn't help to know that they had solved these types of cases before. Where the girl was kidnapped, only to be found dead a week later. He hoped to God, that something would come up, and he wouldn't have to worry that the next call they got about a dead body, would not be Kate. "I know DiNozzo. Just get back here soon." With a click, Gibbs hung up and Tony sighed heavily. "Katie. What happened?" Tony remembered when Kate was new on the job.

_Kate and Tony stood outside a door to a trailer, ready to bust it down. "You sure you can handle yourself Katie? I mean, we don't even know what's behind that door." Tony laughed out. "If only you would've let me show you the proper way to do this back at the bullpen, then maybe I would be positive you could handle yourself and I wouldn't have to worry." He grinned sheepishly. "Tony. If I let you show me the proper way to do this, I would've ended up shooting you on the spot and then I wouldn't have you listen to you at this moment. I can handle myself. I used to protect the President. I think I can handle this." Then the two bust down the door._

"Please take care yourself Kate. Please. Please." Tony whispered. Walking back to the door, he knelt down and examined the lock of the door. It felt so awkward to know that this was Kate's. _"She's probably gonna shoot me in the head for going through her stuff." _Tony squirmed. He peeked through the keyhole to see if there were any grooves inside that weren't supposed to be. Nothing. He went inside the apartment and into her room. Sitting on the bed, he picked up her cell phone and PDA. He checked her cell phone recent call records and found nothing out of the ordinary. He had seen the same numbers every time he looked through her phone. Next, he checked her appointments on her PDA. "O Katie. What do we have here?" He scanned through, however, once again, nothing out of the ordinary. "Tony?" Tony jumped up and dropped the cell phone and PDA back on the bed, ready to be yelled at by Kate. Only, it wasn't Kate. It was McGee. "Probie? Don't ever sneak up on me like that again." "Were you just looking through her phone?" McGee asked knowing that if Kate found out, Tony would be in trouble. "Probie. Yes I was. It was a pre-investigation thing. Your not going to tell her are you?" Tony's strong expression suddenly changed to one of worry. McGee sighed. "No Tony. I wont." "Good job Probie."

"Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs." Abby squealed as she ran into the bullpen. "What is it Abby?" Gibbs swiveled in his chair, facing her direction and away from his three computers. "Is Kate really missing?" "Abby. We'll find her." Gibbs got up off his chair. Giving Abby a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I know you will Gibbs. But I'm still worried." She called out after him as he hurried up the stairs to MTAC. _'We'll find you Kate. Soon.' _He thought to himself.

Kate sat on the ground of what looked like a bedroom. She leaned on the side of the bed wondering how this happened. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she didn't know where she was. "God. This is like a nightmare, only I'm not with Tony." She said out loud, knowing fully well that it would be a whole lot better if Tony was here. Squirming around, she loosened the knot around her hands. Finally, she had her hands untied, and then worked on untying her legs. "So…little Kate knows how to get out of tied up situations huh?" Kyle said from the doorway. The dark night hid his face, but didn't nothing to hide the staleness of his voice. "I should kill you. I should kill you fast, but for now I'm just going to let you sit there. They say that you can see your life flash before your eyes when your about to die. I don't want you to miss all the good memories you've had." "Your just an asshole." With those harsh words, Kate kicked him in the stomach and ran out the room, looking for a way out.

Looking around, and seeing the familiar ghastly décor, she realized that this was Melinda's house. The house she was found in. "Shit." If only she could figure out which room she was in, she would know how to get the hell out of there. "Hey!" She heard someone shout and she froze in her feet. There was something different in this voice. Her mind told her to run, but her gut said to stick it out. "Aren't you the special agent from NCIS? The one whose trying to figure out who killed Melinda?" The young man looked around the place, narrowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "What am I doing here?" Kate heard him say….

* * *

**Hey there! so yeah...i updated pretty quick on this one...you gotta agree...so like always...  
read and review. tell me what you would like more off..dont worry...a whole lot of tate comming soon! promise!**

**thanks again...  
ish**


	5. So much For That

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: A strange case for all of the team that will test thier loyalty and strenght, physical and emotional...i'm not too good at summaries...just keep reading:D **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

Chapter Five-So much for that

The young man looked around the place, narrowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "What am I doing here?" Kate heard him say. "Sean?" She whispered out loud, not used to this kind of weirdness. "Yeah. Who else would it be?" That was a tough question to answer. "Listen…do you know who Kyle is?" Kate asked carefully, hoping she had her gun with her. "No…should I?"

Tony paced impatiently through the bullpen, eagerly waiting for Gibb's soulful return from MTAC. Director Jenny sped through the room, her eager eyes widening when finding that the bullpen was empty except for Tony. Gibbs finally emerged from the room and rushed down stairs. "Gibbs! Where is she? What's going on?" Tony babbled out. "Tony. I don't know. But we'll find her. Track her." Gibbs tossed him a pile of papers, once of which had a code of numbers typed on the top. "Track her based on what? She left her cell phone in her room." "That watch she always wears has a tracking device on her." Gibbs called out, a twinkle in his eyes, but a stern look on his face. "What?" "Just trace it Tony. Use those numbers as the code. Do it now! I'll be at Abby's."

Director Jenny stared wide-eyed, surprised that Gibbs had Kate, Kate Todd, tracked. Tony ran to the computer and punched in the numbers, finally getting a signal on Kate's GPS in her watch. "Thank God Kate." Tony whispered out. He saw a flash of red hair and noticed that Director Jenny had finally retreated back to her office upstairs. Tony opened his drawer, holstered his weapon, grabbed his phone and the laptop and raced to the elevator. When inside, he called McGee and told him to meet him by the car outside and to make sure he geared up.

"You got a lead Tony?" McGee said when they were in the car. "Kate's being tracked using a GPS. Here's the map. Tell me where to go." Tony handed McGee the laptop and began driving out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Go left. Go right. Just go straight for a while…Hey Tony?" McGee said after a moment of silence. "Yeah?" Tony replied, his eyes not averting from the road. "You love her don't you?" McGee replied, then suddenly expecting a head slap from Tony. "Yeah…I guess I do Probie. I guess I do. Which is why we need to get to her. Plus I wanna know what her tattoo is." With a quick smile, Tony turned into a huge building, based on McGee's directions, and they soon realized this was the house where the murder took place. They stepped out of the car, both their weapons out, and slowly entered the house.

Upon entering, they heard voices coming from the room off to the left. "Listen…do you know who Kyle is?" They heard Kate ask, almost cautiously. "No…should I?" They heard Sean reply. Tony and McGee gave each other a quizzical look and ran towards her, their guns drawn up, with flashlights pointed as well. "Kate?" Tony asked out loud, stupidly considering she was right in front of them. He ran over to her and gave her a quick hug, while getting a questionable look from Kate. "I'm just glad that your alright." Which was the best thing he could say, considering that she had scars on her face and her arms were bruised up. McGee looked forward and saw Sean on his knees on the floor, his head in his hands and his eyes scrunched. "Sean? Sean!" McGee screamed out loud, causing Kate and Tony to turn their attention to Sean who was now scrunched in a ball. "McGee. He has a split personality. Kyle, the other him, is the killer." Kate shrieked out, when McGee was about to approach the man on the floor. McGee suddenly shrunk back from the man and escaped of to the side. "What?" Tony said surprised next to Kate. "Yeah. That's who killed Melinda." Suddenly, they heard a loud laughing sound, almost maniacal. "That's right sweetheart." As obvious as could be, they realized that this hear was Kyle. His voice got deeper and his features got darker. Right as Kyle was about to go for Kate's legs, McGee and Tony attacked him and wrestled him, so that Tony could handcuff him. "Come on dirtbag, get up." As Tony dragged him away and outside, he read the jerk his Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

The computer in Abby's lab began to beep furiously just as Gibbs's cell phone began shrilling loudly. Gibbs answered his phone and stepped out the room to hear the person on the other end, which was impossible to do inside with Abby's loud, obnoxious music playing. "Gibbs." He answered. "Gibbs. It's DiNozzo. We got Kate. The killer, who turned out to be Sean, well actually Kyle. Well technically Sean, but non technically Kyle…"Tony spat out before Gibbs heard the phone scratch. "Gibbs. It's Kate. We got Sean. He has a split personality, his other personality is Kyle. He confessed to the murder…well actually Sean confessed to the murder and we are bringing him in now. I don't know who your going to end up talking to though. Sorry." Gibbs sighed and then hung up the phone, and walked back in Abby's room.

"Gibbs. Gibbs. The killer is…" "The killer is Sean Abby, I know." "Let me guess. Tony?" Gibbs nodded, giving Abby an apologetic look before stalking off towards the bullpen, ready to great his next "victim". Abby spun around to face her computer once again, and glanced down at Bert. "At least this time it wasn't just him."

Kate and Tony stood on the other side of the glass and watched Gibbs interrogating Sean. It was finally recognizable that it was Sean, not Kyle that he was interrogating. They heard Sean sigh and then began to break down sobbing and confessing to killing his best friend.

"Wow. What an interesting day." Kate replied and looked away at the sobbing Sean and at Tony. "I'm just glad your okay Kate. I really am." "And why is that Tony?" Kate asked, hoping that the answer was what she hoped and what she felt too. "Well because, if you weren't then I wouldn't have anyone to argue with, and no one to gang up on Probie with, and…" He looked at Kate. She looked disappointed and she looked away. "And…well Kate. I…um…I love you." He replied, for the first time, answering nervously. Kate's eyes flickered up and saw that he was telling the truth. "I love you too Tony." She leaned into his body, his arms wrapping around her petite waist, and she felt him giving her a kiss on her forehead. Just as they were about to kiss, McGee wandered in to tell them that the interrogation was over and that Sean was leaving. "Sorry if I interrupted." He replied after stating it bashfully and rushing out of the room. "Well. We should go say good-bye right?" Tony gazed into Kate's eyes before bending down and giving Kate a deep passionate kiss. "Wow." Kate replied a few seconds later. "Hey Kate." "Yeah Tony?" "About that tattoo…"

THE END

**allright. i know it took me a seriously long time to post it, but i finally have and it's the end...if you want more NCIS stoires, just say so in your review...as in por favor review! lol!  
thanks for all of the awsome reviews, and i hpoe that ya'll liked this story, and perhaps...love? if possible.  
once agian i'm sorry it took so long, but please read and review and let me know what you think!  
love you all!**

**ish**


End file.
